Little Sesshomaru
by SparklesANuna1990
Summary: This is all about MY version of Sesshomaru's past as a little kid. I believe he's 5 or 6 now. He finds himself living in a world of doubts and questions. With a little girl who is crazy over him, and his parents' seperation, he tries to bond with his bro.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the story of Inuyasha and his relationship between Sesshomaru, but do they know about Sesshomaru's past? I mean like when he was a little kid, though? So here it goes!

"Sesshomaru! Get ready to go to your father's." Sesshomaru's mother called to him. "Okay mother." Little Sesshomaru replied. His mother combed his hair ever so gently.

"Oh! And make sure that **bitch** of his doesn't touch you!" His mother reminded him. _Why?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _Why does she hate father so much?_ He couldn't understand his mother's reasoning.

"By the way, they had a child together. He was born about 35 days ago. Your father wants you to do this… 'bonding' thing. Egh!" His mother complained. He didn't know what to think. Should he hate his father's new lover? Doubt was Sesshomaru's prize possession in these days. Hugging his mother good bye, he went on his way to his father's house. "Look! There's Sesshomaru!" "Stay away! He's an evil little thing!" "But he's so cute!" "No! He's evil!" The murmurs of the village he lived near talked of him like he wasn't there. _Is that what they really think of me? _He thought to himself. He tried to ignore the hatred in their gaze and the lust in others. "Hi. Sesshomaru!" A little girl brought herself to his attention.

"Where are you heading?" She asked.

"You do realize that I'm a demon right?" Sesshomaru asked the girl.

"Yeah but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be your friend!" She cheered. Sesshomaru quietly gasped at her ignorance.

"My brothers and I always thought that you were cool! My mother and father are never around so we don't really know what they think of you, but that doesn't matter!" She cheered again. Looking at the surprised expression on Sesshomaru's face, the girl sighed.

"Well then I'll be on my way. Oh, and my name is Soyae! It was nice meeting you!" And with that she ran to her home. Sesshomaru thought about what his mother always said to him: "Humans are dangerous and stupid! If it weren't for these damn humans your father would be here now! Your father entrusted his life to a human. Don't be that way, Sesshomaru. I'd rather find a love that you could keep as long as you're alive." He remembered it all. To be honest to himself, he knew that his mother didn't really mean it since they lived a whole mile away from humans without attacking them. Finally, Sesshomaru reached his destination and met with his father. "Hey there big guy! Wanna meet your little brother?" His father patted his head. Sesshomaru never spoke much from the start. He's always more of a man of action. He just smiled and nodded his head. His father took him inside and to the last room to the left.

"Well, open the door." His father smiled at him. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He didn't want a little brother. He thought to himself about what his mother would think of him, but nothing came up. Dare he open that door? With these thoughts in mind, Sesshomaru slid the door open and stared at the infant. He saw a woman holding it and surprised of his appearance.

"Oh! Hi. Sesshomaru. Are you here to see Inuyasha?" The woman spoke. Sesshomaru looked in her eyes.

"Are you that bitch person that my mom always talks about?" Sesshomaru asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Sesshomaru!" His father yelled; surprised at his son's words. The woman wore an embarrassed face.

"Bitch person?" She said quietly. Sesshomaru looked away from her and at the child.

"This half-wit is my brother?" He asked his father in a disappointing tone.

"Alright Sesshomaru! That's enough of this attitude. I won't put up with it. Now, go see your brother!" His father warned him. Sesshomaru held his hands out to the woman.

"Can I hold him?" He asked.

"Uh…sure. I guess its okay." The woman said with a nervous laugh and handed Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at his little brother and acknowledged that he looked like his father. He felt this sudden warmth as Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled at him. Frightened, Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha in his mother's arms. _My brother can't be a half demon!_ He was filled with anger.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" his father asked. Could he not tell? There was so much disbelief is Sesshomaru's eyes. How could he not see what was wrong? Inuyasha is wrong! He's not going to be as strong as Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru knew that.

"Father, why…why this woman? What happened between you and mother?" He asked.

"I don't know kid. Hey! How about we make some dinner?" His father asked. He went into the kitchen and pulled out some foods from some type of storage that lied on the floor. Sesshomaru followed his father with question on his little face. The woman came into the kitchen, but this time without the baby in her arms.

"Izayoi, come help me with this please." His father called out to his mate.

"Sure, Inutaisho." Izayoi walked over to Inutaisho. Sesshomaru went into the room of which his brother lies on his bed. Sesshomaru stares at his brother in fear.

"What if mother finds out… tha-that I might love him?" Sesshomaru thought to himself. Sesshomaru knew that he couldn't hate his own brother, but he also knew that disappointing mother has its consequences. He slowly walked up to his baby brother and leaned over him.

"Hi. Why are you such a burden on my life? Who decided to let you live? I should kill you where you lay!" Sesshomaru slammed his hands right next to Inuyasha's head. The loud boom from the slam scared Inuyasha, and made him cry. Sesshomaru put his arm over his mouth.

"Shh! No! Please don't cry! I didn't know you understood me! Shh! Please…"

"Sesshomaru! What did you do?" Inutaisho came in the room.

"Nothing father! I must've scared him when I sat down!" Sesshomaru waved his hands at his father. Inutaisho went over to Inuyasha to check if there were any wounds or bruises.

"Good. Well, I'm glad you didn't hurt him. But you have to be careful by a newborn child, Sesshomaru. Anything that will affect us in a minor way, will affect him majorly! You must be careful!" Inutaisho warned his eldest son. Sesshomaru nodded his head to show that he understood. _This kid told on me without even being able to talk!_ He thought to himself.

After everyone ate dinner, Sesshomaru decided to take his leave and head back to his mother. By seeing his only sibling, he felt that he should care, and he did. He thought about all the fun things he wanted to do with his brother when he turns about 4.

"Sesshomaru!" Soyae jumped out of nowhere. Sesshomaru stared at her. So annoying. _He thought again._ Soyae grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and smiled really hard.

"Come on! I wanna show you something!" She yanked him a little. He stared at her some more and thought about going with her or not. She's a human! Not a human! He yanked his hand from her. She frowned.

"Please come, Sesshomaru." She clasped her hands together.

"No. I'm going home." He started to walk pass her.

"Please!" Soyae couldn't give up. Although everyone else thought not, Soyae always believed that Sesshomaru would like her in any way possible. But to be honest, she wanted him closer than a friend. Sesshomaru turned around to face her. When he saw her tearing up, he sighed. Her black hair was shining beautifully in the moonlight, and then she was trying. So he decided to give in. Soyae took him to the back of the village. There was a small water running from the left to the right. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at its beauty.

"Pretty, huh?" Soyae asked. She walked up to the water fall and sat near it.

"This is where I come to pray. I would ask to make every mountain a hill, and every bumpy road smooth. It's sacred to me, and I just thought that I'd show you." She blushed and put her hair behind her ear. Sesshomaru stayed standing where he was and stared at the moon's reflection in the waterfall.

"Sacred to you?" He thought out loud. Soyae patted the ground next to her. (I never mentioned this, but I was supposed to describe Soyae to look a little like Rin.) Sesshomaru looked at her and made a face. _Are you kidding? _

"Just come on." She smiled. Sesshomaru thought really hard.

"No, I think I'm going to go home now. See ya." He waved his hand as he walked away.

"But…" Soyae stopped in her tracks. She soon figured out that trying to get close to him wasn't working. So, why won't she give up?


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was home at last after his encounter with Soyae. His mother was sleeping peacefully. Sesshomaru decided to go to his backyard. He sat on what he called "My Rock", and gazed at the stars. His eyes started to tear as he realized that his mother and father would never be in love again.

"Sesshomaru?" His mother showed up….strangely.

"Mom?" Sesshomaru looked back and quickly wiped his tears. His mother walked up to her son and patted him on the back.

"I know what you're thinking Sesshomaru. I felt the same way after I had you." She hugged him tightly and kissed his left cheek. Sesshomaru held back his tears. _Strong like daddy_ is what he thought. His mother waited for him to cry in her arms, but she found out after two minutes of watching him stare into the stars, that he didn't need her comfort any more. So, she stood up and headed towards the house.

"Come on to bed, honey." She said sweetly.

"She's not a bitch, mommy." Sesshomaru turned around to his mother. She looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Daddy's new mate, she's not a bitch. She's really nice actually. She fed me, and Inu- never mind." Sesshomaru started to express his feelings for his little brother, but he understood that his mom was already pissed off by the fact that her only child was taking in to one of her rivals. She just stared at him as he walked past her and into the house.

"That little potty mouth. Where does he get such manners?" She asked herself. Honestly, at this point she should know.

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of breakfast! He ran to the kitchen and sat near the table. The floor looked and felt like it was just swept and mopped. The little six year old looked up at his mother when she slammed the bowl of food on the table.

"Mother, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Some HUMAN girl decides to bring her whole family here to visit! All nine of them! They act like they don't know that we're demons! I mean like, how could you not know! I swear these humans make me sick!" She was eating her breakfast violently. Sesshomaru stared at his mother with his head cocked to the right a little. He was thinking that she'd gone crazy, but like any other demon she had a reason to hate humans. It's just that her reason was just ridiculous! About thirty minutes after the two finished their breakfast, there was a knock at the door.

"Aw! Already! You get the door, Sesshomaru!" She went to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you just tell them not to come?" Sesshomaru asked. There was a long pause.

"STOP BEING SMART AND OPEN THE DOOR!" His mother was furious. Sesshomaru laughed a little and opened the door.

"Sesshomaru!" Soyae ran in and hugged him. He looked at her confused. Then he pushed her off a little, but he was still holding on to her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She smiled and barged in. Sesshomaru soon realized what his mother was really complaining about! Soyae actually had three sisters and three brothers! When her parents walked in Sesshomaru almost fainted. Soyae's mother was pregnant. He looked at them in disbelief.

"So Sesshomaru, where's your mom?" Soyae asked. Her brothers were all behind her. Sesshomaru knew that they were older than him and Soyae by the massive height difference.

"She's throwing a fit in the bathroom. I still don't understand. Are you our guests?" He asked. Soyae put her index finger to her mouth as if she was shushing him and winked.

"That's for you to find out, Champ." She then stuck out her arms and ran towards the main room as if she were an airplane. Sesshomaru's mother came out of the bathroom. She stared furiously at Soyae.

"Okay people!" She yelled and everyone stopped moving around.

"We are going to go outside. Don't touch any of my things on my yard! Thank you." She said as she trotted outside. Everyone went out with her besides Sesshomaru and Soyae.

"Sesshomaru, can we just stay in here?" She asked as she tugged on his clothes. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"I don't care." He said as he walked towards his room. Soyae followed him. He sat on the floor next to his window and watched everyone have fun. Soyae came over and looked out as well. Sesshomaru moved his eyes to focus on her, but kept his head towards the window.

"So boring! Besides, a girl doesn't play in the dirt!" She lied. She was trying to see what he liked; waiting for him to say something. Instead, he just put his focus back out the window. Soyae sighed and sat where she was. She stared at him. When he looked at her, she gasped and turned away. He started to stare at her. _She's so weird_, he thought to himself. She looked his way and smiled.

"What?" She laughed nervously. He shrugged and stood up.

"I'm going outside now. Come if you want." He said to her. She followed him (as usual) and he lea\d her to where everyone else was.

"Where were you Sesshomaru? We were about to leave you!" His mother complained. He smirked at her. He liked when she worried about him, because that was usually the only time he ever sees her doing something nice. Soyae went with over to her sisters, and they all talked. Sesshomaru went to his backyard and layed down on his grassy bed. Staring at the skies was just one way to clear his sighed at him again.

"What?" Sesshomaru said still looking in the sky.

"Is this…sacred to you?" Soyae asked. Sesshomaru looked at her. Like usual, his expression was blank. Then he turned his head back to the sky.

"Not really. I just relax here." He grabbed a blue lace flower and wondered how it grew in their backyard.

"Don't pull it out!" Soyae ran towards him. He looked at her without moving his head again. She leaned over him and grabbed his wrist.

"They're so beautiful! I've only seen one once in my life before now, and since they're so uncommon, they're my favorite types of flowers." She smiled at the flower. Still holding on to the flower, Sesshomaru stared at Soyae. He then let go of the flower and sat up. Soyae then noticed that he was staring at her. She looked down at the flower to refrain him from seeing her blush. In her imagination, he grabbed her face and turned her head ever so gently to face him, and kissed her with his lips so tender. In reality, he just looked at the sky after a minute of staring at her. He had nothing on his mind. He only stared at her just because she was there. She sat back and stared at the sky with him.

"Soyae!" Soyae's brother Mike called out to her. The two six year olds looked at Mike.

"Come on! Father says that we're going to the park!" He waved his hands. Soyae smiled and jumped up off her butt.

"Okay!" She looked at Sesshomaru and he looked at her.

"Let's go." She said with a smile.

"No. I'd rather stay here."

"No, you'd rather come with me." Soyae put her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru gave her the back off look, but knowing Soyae, she just ignored it.

"Come on!" She started to walk away. He looked at the sky for one more minute and mouthed something. Soyae tried to make out the word, but all she could figure out was that it was four syllables. He stood up and walked over to her. She smiled and started walking towards everyone else. Sesshomaru's mother looked at him in suspension. He knew that she was trying to figure out what he was doing with Soyae. So he walked over to her and said something to comfort her thoughts.

"Those humans and their stupidity."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, little Sesshomaru had decided to go see his little brother for the second time.

"Why would you wanna go there?" His mother seemed calmed.

"Well, I do have a little brother now. So, I should go see him." Sesshomaru gave his excuse. He put on his jacket, and got ready to walk to his father's house. He started walking and then paused at the sound of the crunch of autumn leaves. He looked around and sighed.

"What do you want Soyae?" He asked.

"Nothing! I was just playing in the leaves; I wasn't trying to walk with you or anything." Soyae popped up from behind a tree. Sesshomaru sighed again. He turned around and started walking.

"Sesshomaru I want to go!" She yelled still hiding behind the tree. Sesshomaru kept walking in silence. Soyae walked up to him and started walking along his side.

"Do you know what's up with the autumn weather when it's still kind of summer?" She asked. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. Soyae stared at him.

"Where are you going, anyway?" She asked.

"To my father's house." He said as dry as he could. If you knew Sesshomaru (even though the younger one seems nicer) you'd know that he'd rather go alone.

"Your parents live apart?" She asked surprised. Sesshomaru nodded. She grabbed his jacket and held on to it as they walked to his father's house. When they got in front of the house Sesshomaru paused.

"Okay, you can go home now." He said with an irritated face. Soyae giggled a bit.

"No, silly! I'm coming with you. Let's go!" She pulled at his jacket. He dragged his feet along to her speed. She knocked on the door.

"It can't be that bad, Sesshu-chan!" She smiled. Sesshomaru looked at her in question. What the hell is a _Sesshu-chan_?

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Who's your friend here?" Inutaisho asked.

"I'm Soyae Stout! Nice to meet you mister!" She Jumped towards the house and opened her arms up as if she was yelling to the world. Sesshomaru held back his laugh when he saw his father's face. Soyae looked back at him.

"Well, let's go! I'm ready to meet the family!" She started marching. Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" He motioned for his eldest son to come towards him. Sesshomaru came by and listened.

"Is your friend retarded?" He whispered. Sesshomaru looked at Soyae and laughed a little.

"Soyae, let's go inside." He went into the house. She marched in and smiled at Inutaisho's confused face. He went in after her and called for his mate to come into the main room of the house. She came into the room and stared at Soyae.

"Who's the new girl?" She asked. Sesshomaru's father smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"It's Sesshomaru's little friend." He tried to hold back his laugh. Izayoi smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Sesshomaru! You have a girlfriend?" She asked. Soyae blushed and looked away from him; waiting for his answer.

"Izayoi, she's my friend." Sesshomaru kept his face straight. He sat on the floor in Indian style. Soyae smacked her face and looked at Izayoi.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… what makes you think that I'm his girlfriend? Hehehehe." She played with her fingers. Izayoi looked at her.

"Well, you're really cute, and he puts up with you. So, why not?" She smiled.

"No thank you. My mother will kill me." He stretched his body upward. Soyae poked her lips out at him.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're a human."

"Yeah, but you look human. So, what's up with that?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Did you have to start something?" Inutaisho asked Izayoi.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered.

"Well then! Who wants tea?" Inutaisho asked.

"I do!" Soyae yelled. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. Izayoi went to go prepare the tea. Soyae kept giving Sesshomaru the eye.

"Don't look at me that way." He said to her.

"What's wrong with being a human?"

"You're weak, and way too easy to break. I don't need someone that has a higher chance to die on me."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're not my type anyway?"

"Then why are you making such a big deal about this?" Soyae was silent. Sesshomaru stared at her. He lay back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm not making a big deal out of anything. I just wanted to know." Soyae pouted some more.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru rolled over to make his back face her.

"You're so rude!"

"Nobody asked you to come in the first place!" Sesshomaru sat up and got close to her face.

"I wanted to come! So I did!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED BACK IN THE VILLAGE!"

"WHO MADE YOU THE BOSS OF ME?" They sat there growling at each other. As quick as a flash, Inutaisho came in with the tea.

"Tea time!" He sung out. Izayoi brought Inuyasha out. Inuyasha whimpered and caught Soyae's eye.

"What a cute baby!" She ran up to him. Izayoi smiled.

"Thank you. His name is Inuyasha." Izayoi held Inuyasha down to Soyae's view point. She smiled.

"Babies are weak too Sesshomaru. How are you gonna stand taking care of one?" She pointed her tongue out at him.

"Get out of my hair." He hissed at her. Everyone sat down for tea and drunk some. Soyae wondered if it was too late to apologize to her soon- to- be love. She looked at him and then looked at her tea. She thought that he was bound to give her a chance in his life. Inutaisho broke the silence.

"How's everything at home, son?"

"It's okay. Things have been better." He replied staring out the window.

"I'm sure your mother is still…crazy?"

"How'd you know?" Sesshomaru tried to joke around. Inuyasha started to cry. Izayoi excused herself.

"Do you mind if I come?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not at all." Izayoi smiled. Soyae followed. Izayoi changed Inuyasha's diaper. Soyae raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can I try?" She asked. In sheer niceness, Izayoi said yes. The biggest mistake of her life. Soyae took off the cloth and put it to the side. Then she took a new one and stared at it.

"Hmm…" She said as she picked up Inuyasha. Then she put the cloth on privacy.

"There! All done!" She smiled.

"No, stupid. You have to wrap it around his butt, like this." Sesshomaru wrapped Inuyasha's butt in the cloth, but left out between his legs.

"See?"

"Uh, no. Sorry, but my way was right." Soyae folded her arms.

"No! Your way was stupid and 3 year old like. My way is perfect!" Sesshomaru pointed to himself. Izayoi picked up Inuyasha.

"Actually, you're both wrong." She said.

"Impossible!" Soyae yelled.

"Put down the child! I'll show you again." She cracked her knuckles. Izayoi put him down. Soyae unwrapped the cloth and then lay it down on Inuyasha. Then she pulled the back part up to cover his butt.

"There!" She stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru.

"I'm so tempted to kill you right now." Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Try it!" Soyae didn't know what she was asking for.

"No! No killing, please." Izayoi put out her hands. Sesshomaru's eyes glow red, and he started growling.

"Okay, that's enough. Shoe! Shoe! No more kids in the baby room!" Izayoi shoe them out. Inutaisho grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Calm down, kid. Save it for the many other challenges to come." Sesshomaru went back into the room.

"You know, you should apologize if you want him to walk you back home." Inutaisho said. Soyae went in the room.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to irk your nerves." Soyae apologized.

"I know, but you're just so annoying!" He yelled. Soyae pouted.

"Well then."

"It's true. I only wanted to bond with my little brother. I really didn't want you to come with me."

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to go." Soyae walked up to him.

"It's fine. Just let me spend the rest of the day with my little brother." Sesshomaru pushed Soyae out of the room. Soyae, Inutaisho, and Izayoi talked for about an hour in the main room until Sesshomaru came out.

"Let's go, Soyae." He put on his shoes.

"Okay." She followed.

"See you later dad!" Sesshomaru said his goodbyes. Soyae said her farewells and then they were off.

"So how was your bonding experience with your baby brother?" Soyae grabbed on to Sesshomaru's jacket. Sesshomaru kept silent and kept walking. Soyae stared at him and kept waiting for his response. He just kept walking without looking at her. He started to walk faster and faster.

"Sesshomaru wait!" Soyae yelled. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I dropped him." Sesshomaru was terrified. Soyae gasped and covered her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell them! They're going to think that you did it on purpose!"

"I put him back in the bed."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, he never cried." Sesshomaru started walking again. Soyae kept staring at him.

"Do you think I killed him?" Sesshomaru asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"Don't say that. There's no way-"

"He's a newborn, Soyae! Anything that's minor to us is super major to him!" Sesshomaru snapped. Soyae just looked at him. They kept walking home. Sesshomaru started freaking out. He grabbed Soyae's hand and started running!

"Sesshomaru, calm down!" Soyae ran behind them as he pulled her. He ran all the way to Soyae's sacred waterfall. He threw Soyae to the ground and went down to his knees. He started to cry. Soyae ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"What if I killed him? I won't ever be able to live with myself!" He kept freaking out. Soyae squeezed him tighter.

"You didn't kill him. Were his eyes still open?"

"He closed them when he fell, but opened them when I put him on the bed! Shit!" He fell on his hands.

"Does this waterfall really work? I can just wish that I didn't hurt him right?" He grabbed Soyae's hands.

"Well, that's what I do." She hoped that she believed him enough to wish. Sesshomaru looked at the waterfall and closed his eyes.

"Please, please make sure my baby brother is okay." He begged the waterfall.

"Sesshomaru…" Soyae called to him. He looked at her.

"If you look in the waterfall, it'll smile at you." She told him.

"What?"

"Go look in the waterfall." Sesshomaru looked in the waterfall. He stared at his reflection for a minute. Then he fell on his butt with his arm across his face.

"What the…" He yelled as he thought he saw his reflection smile at him.

The next day, Sesshomaru ran to Soyae's house in excitement.

"What's up Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Thank you." He said trying to keep his cool. He hugged her. Soyae blushed like crazy and hugged him back. Later, Sesshomaru told her that Inuyasha was healed by the waterfall. What they didn't know, was that Sesshomaru didn't hurt him in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Three years later, Sesshomaru (now 9 years of age) found himself hanging out with Inuyasha (now three).

"Sesshomaru! Dad says that he wants to go to the park tomorrow with us." Inuyasha cheered as he watched his big brother kill insect demons. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He looked at Inuyasha and started thinking.

"How does it feel to be half?" Sesshomaru teased.

"What do you mean?" His little doggy ears twitched. Sesshomaru shook off the topic and looked at the sky. Inuyasha pouted.

"What's so great up there?" He asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I don't know. I just can't help looking up there." He admitted. Inuyasha looked up.

"I don't see nothing but a whole bunch of clouds and the sky!" He looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got up.

"Ugh…what does she want?" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he sniffed the air.

"I smell blood." He tapped Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped up. Soyae came tumbling out of the woods; holding her arm. Sesshomaru ran over to her and checked her arm. Just like her knees, it was scratched up. Inuyasha came up to them.

"What happened?" He asked her. Soyae looked at Inuyasha.

"They beat me." She said as she struggled to stay up. Sesshomaru grabbed her.

"Who?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head at her. Soyae knew that if she told her Sesshu-Chan who hurt her he'd kill them. They were her friends. They beat her because of her sin. To them, she had done something that was unforgivable to all humanity. Something that required her death!

"I don't know who they were." She said; hurting for lying to him. He gave her a glare.

"Don't lie to me! Who did this to you?" He shook her. She whimpered as the pain from her bruises throbbed.

"I'm not!" She closed her eyes.

"How did you know that we were here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I always run through here when I'm going home." She stood up slowly. Sesshomaru growled.

"I can't help you if you're gonna lie to me, but if you want to protect them that bad that's fine with me." His eyes pierced her skin as if he threw a million daggers at once. Inuyasha sat down. Soyae grabbed on to Sesshomaru's drape and started to cry.

"They were my friends, Sesshomaru. I never thought that they'd be so angry! I'm sorry!" She balled up. Sesshomaru hugged her.

"I get it. Inuyasha, help me carry her to the lake." Sesshomaru called. Inuyasha took one side of Soyae and tried to help her stay up. When they got to the lake, Sesshomaru ripped off a piece of Soyae's shirt and used it to treat her wounds. When they went to take her home, there was a lot of chatter:

"It's Soyae! The demon child is with her." "She's all busted up. You think he did it?" "The half wit is there too." "Disgrace to humans!" "Someone should help her."

Sesshomaru was getting really pissed off. He started growling.

"If Soyae wasn't here I'd kill them all!" He said to Inuyasha.

"I want to, too." Inuyasha agreed. They arrived to Soyae's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to her?" Her mother cried. Sesshomaru turned away.

"She won't tell me the whole story. So you're on your own." He was so pissed that he was tempted to destroy the whole village.

Later that day, when Inuyasha was home, Sesshomaru went to a village. He terrorized people, and destroyed homes. He figured that no one would find out. Plus he needed a rush. He rested there for the night and went back home to his mom. She was worried for him.

"Sesshomaru! Where were you all night?" She asked him. He didn't say a word.

"Sesshomaru, answer me." She said. He still remained silent. Irritated, she sent him to his room. He went and started thinking. Why won't she tell me? Why are humans so protective over someone whom betrayed them? He couldn't understand. He started to hate himself for his feelings. He couldn't understand why he'd do almost anything for a human. An annoying one, too.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Soyae whispered. Sesshomaru looked to his window and found Soyae climbing through.

"What are you doing?" He stood up.

"Can I stay here with you for the night? My parents had to leave and everyone at my house had somewhere to go but me." She blushed and played with her fingers.

"Sure. Let me get you some covers." He walked out of the room. When he came back, Soyae was already fast asleep in his bed.

"She took my bed." He said in disbelief. The next day, Sesshomaru woke up to find Soyae sleeping on the floor with him. At first he smiled.

"I need to wake up." He said to himself. He smacked his face and looked to his left. Soyae was still there. He jumped up and swallowed hard. Soyae yawned and hugged him around the waist.

"Soyae, wake up!" He whispered and tapped her. She woke up and stared at him.

"Hey, what are you doin in my bed?" She yawned again. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at her.  
"The bed is over there." He told her. She looked to her far left and saw the bed. She stood up and blushed.

"I'm so sorry! I must've slept walked again. Forgive me!" She bowed her head.

"Shh! My mom doesn't know that you're here!" He whispered. He heard footsteps coming towards his room. He shoved Soyae out the window and lay in his bed.

"Sesshomaru, did you hear somebody?" His mother asked.

"No." He yawned. "What's up?" He asked as he pretended like he just got out of the bed.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to take a walk. Breakfast is on the table." She walked out.

"Thanks!" He yelled as he went towards the window. He reached down for Soyae's hand.

"You jerk! You didn't have to push me out of the window!" She whispered as she grabbed his hands. He pulled her inside.

"You're the dumb one who decided to scream!" He whispered back. When the door opened and closed, he took a deep breath.

"Let me go see if she actually left." He whispered. He searched the whole house and didn't find anyone.

"Okay, you can come out now!" He yelled from the kitchen. Soyae went into the kitchen. She grabbed Sesshomaru's bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"Mmm…smells good!" She ate a bite of his breakfast. He gave her the eye.

"Who do you think you are?" He snatched the bowl. "If you wanted some, all you had to do was ask. I'll get you another bowl." He got up and got another bowl. He put half of his breakfast inside of it and gave it to her.

"Thanks!" She took the bowl. Although he was hungry, Sesshomaru couldn't eat. He watched Soyae eat her breakfast. Soyae was thinking about how long she'd have to stay with him. She didn't want to be a bother to him, but her house was empty and she hated being alone. She also hoped that if she stayed Sesshomaru would begin to love her as much as she did him. But she had bigger problems. She never told him how long she needed to stay (which was a whole week). After her last bite, she looked at him. Staring, she tried to figure out all the possible things that could happen if she asked, but there were only two.

"What?" He asked her. She sighed and closed her eyes. Then she opened them.

"The truth is…I need to stay here for longer than one night." She ended there.

"How long?" He asked again.

"Well…uh….for…uh….a whole week." She rubbed her head. Sesshomaru was thinking, but he just stared at her. His blank facial expression scared Soyae. She shut her eyes tight and bowed her head. She started to tear, but didn't make a sound. When Sesshomaru saw a tear role down her cheek he took her hand. She looked at him.

"If it's that serious, I don't mind having you stay." He rubbed the next tear that began to come down her face. She moved his hand and looked at him in question.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked. He smiled and started eating his food.

"I really don't know." Soyae started to lose her cool for a few moments. _Did he just touch my face!_ Later that day, they were outside. It was sunny, and Sesshomaru was expecting Inuyasha to come over.

"Sesshomaru, I want to tell you something." Soyae said. Sesshomaru moved his eyes on her.

"I…well….I kind of…in a way…I … I lo-"

"Hi Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cut her off. They looked at him.

"Hey, little brother. What's up?" He sat up.

"We're going to the park today! Let's go!" He ran towards his dad. Sesshomaru stood up. He started walking over to them. Soyae stayed sitting down and put her head in between her knees.

"I almost told him." She whispered to herself. She felt relieved, but she also felt angry. The weight that she was trying to throw off came crashing right down on her. She guessed that it just wasn't the right time to tell him.

"Are you coming?" She heard Sesshomaru. She looked up. He stood there waiting. She stood up and ran towards them.

"Yeah!" She yelled in excitement.

While they played at the park, Soyae started to think about her approach. She tried her best to stay as far away from Sesshomaru when he's with Inuyasha.

"I'll wait until he's alone." She whispered to herself. She looked around and noticed that Sesshomaru was no longer with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was with their father getting ice cream. Soyae stood up and searched harder.

"Who are you looking for?" Sesshomaru asked. Soyae screamed and ran about 15 yards to the swings. Sesshomaru was leaning on the back part of the bench in which she was sitting. She held on to the pole of the swings.

"Sesshomaru?" She shouted. He closed his eyes and sat on the bench. Soyae ran back and sat next to him.

"Don't do that to me! I almost had a heart attack." She "touched" her heart. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Why aren't you playing with us?" He asked.

"This is brother to brother bonding time. I'm not even supposed to be here." She looked around.

"Sesshomaru…" Soyae prepared to tell him again. Sesshomaru just looked at her.

"I-I-I…I think…I…"

"What?" He asked starting to get annoyed. Soyae started playing with her hair and banging her feet together.

"I think I…uh…I think that I lo…I think…" She started to super blush. Sesshomaru caught on to what she was about to say and smiled. Even though his mother was totally against him being with a human (and he used to be), he felt that he loved her as well.

"Soyae…" He grabbed her hand. She looked up and her whole face turned red.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Tell me what you want to say now before Inuyasha comes back." He looked over to Inuyasha and then back.

"Okay!" She whined. "Sesshomaru…I love you!" She shouted and then covered her face. She looked through the cracks between her fingers and saw Inutaisho AND Inuyasha looking at her. She read Inutaisho's lips.

"Oh shit." Is what he said. Sesshomaru moved her hands, turned her face his way and kissed her. Soyae was so surprised; Inutaisho and Inuyasha dropped their ice creams. After five seconds Sesshomaru stopped kissing her and looked away. Soyae stared at him with her mouth wide open. Inutaisho looked at Inuyasha and he returned the action.

"Am I seeing things?" He asked Inuyasha.

"No. I saw it, too. He kissed her!" Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru walked over to his family members and smiled.

"Please… don't tell my mother." He begged them both.

"Wasn't planning to, but you two are not walking together if you're just gonna kiss all the way back." Inutaisho laughed.

"She's still staring at the place where you were sitting. Did you put a spell on her?" Inuyasha looked at Soyae suspiciously.


	5. Chapter 5

Still at the park, Soyae kept her head down the whole time while Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutaisho hung out. She couldn't believe what happened to her. She also couldn't understand how all the boys can go back to what they were doing after THE kiss! Her first kiss, and so was it Sesshomaru's first. After about an hour later, Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and lifted her head up.

"It's our turn to get ice cream. Want some?" He let go and showed her the money. She nodded. Sesshomaru took her hand and they got some ice cream. They sat on that same bench and ate their ice cream.

"Sesshomaru…" Soyae still had her head down.

"What's up?" He still enjoyed his ice cream.

"Does this mean…that we are…going out now?" She asked. He was silent for a while.

"I don't know. I kiss girls all the time. It's just a kiss." Sesshomaru smiled. Soyae looked at him.

"What!" She yelled.

"I'm just kidding. I guess it does mean that then." He laughed. Soyae blushed and stood up.

"I have to go to the little ladies room." She ran off. Sesshomaru threw away his ice cream.

"So, is she gonna die yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! I really like her." Sesshomaru explained to him.

"She is cute. I wonder if cutie's got time for two." Inuyasha rubbed his chin. Sesshomaru smacked his head.

"That'd be hoeing around, Inuyasha."

"I think I struck a nerve." Inuyasha rubbed his head and walked away. Soyae came back without her ice cream. Inutaisho and Inuyasha came over.

"Time to go." Inutaisho said as he put Inuyasha on his shoulders. They arrived at Sesshomaru's house and his mother still wasn't home. Inutaisho and Inuyasha said their goodbyes. Soyae started walking towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Inutaisho asked.

"Um…uh…home, of course." She laughed nervously and ran towards her house. She hid behind a bush and lay down on the grass. She waited for 10 minutes and jumped out.

"Look who it is." It was Jade, Sarah, and Ai; Soyae's old friends. Well, now they're enemies, but you know what I'm talking about. Soyae stood up and looked at them.

"Guys, I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." Soyae warned them. She thought that maybe she could fight them off. Well she was wrong. Jade grabbed Soyae's hair and slung her to the ground. Soyae grabbed Jade's hair and threw her over her head and tried to run. Ai grabbed her waist and pushed her back in the place where she was.

"Leave me alone!" Soyae swung at Ai, but Sarah caught it. Sarah squeezed Soyae's fist, and Soyae yelped.

"Did you forget that I'm learning self defense? You know what your doing is evil!" Sarah said. Soyae grabbed the wrist of the fist that Sarah was squeezing.

"No! He's not evil! You guys didn't even give him a chance!" She struggled. Ai kicked her in the back and made her cough.

"He's a demon! An evil creature! If you weren't so caught up in his looks you wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place!" Ai shouted.

"He's not the type of demon! He's nice!" Soyae got her fist away from Sarah. Jade jumped on her, smacked her, and then started choking her.

"You must die for your sins now." She said. Soyae struggled to fight her. She started to panic.

"Stop…I…don't…wanna…die." Soyae was fighting to breath._ I guess this is it. At least I get to die while I had the person I loved. _She started to get weak. Jade let go. Soyae looked at her.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry Sarah and Ai. This is wrong. If it really was a sin for her to be with Sesshomaru, god would have already punished her." She walked away. Soyae looked at her as she walked away. Sarah started to get pissed.

"This isn't over, you lover of evil!" Sarah said as she stomped away with Ai. Soyae tried to catch her breath as she stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru's house. Her back started to bruise along with her wrist. The pain in her back started to effect the way she walked. So, she started limping. Then, her limping knocked down to crawling. She was almost in front of the door when she heard Sarah say:  
"If they won't kill you, I will." Soyae immediately turned around to see what Sarah was going to do. She was holding a sword up in the air. Soyae screamed and held her arms out for protection. _Swoosh _the sword went flying towards her. She felt nothing. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru sanding with his back to her; his hand holding the blade of the sword.

"You dare pull a sword on her." He said in a menacing tone. Soyae wrapped her arms around his shoulders and climbed on his back.

"Can we just go home?" She asked him.

"No! I'm tired of her hurting you! It's either I kill her or scar her for life; leaving her be is NOT an option!" He growled in response. Soyae's tears were still flowing since the crew had left. She held on him.

"I'm alright now…honestly." She tried to stop crying. He cut his eyes at her and growled.

"Then why are you crying!" He started to get super pissed. While Sesshomaru wasn't looking, Sarah tried to run. Sesshomaru looked at Sarah, threw a whip around her neck and dragged her back to where she was standing.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled. He started to get frustrated.

"I'm not understanding this. Any person I know would have let me kill her! What is it about her that you want to keep alive?" He asked. Soyae closed her eyes. "She's just hurt. She thought she knew something that she didn't know. There's always time to forgive! She's my problem, and this is my choice! So, I say leave her be!" Soyae wiped her tears with her sleeve. Sesshomaru looked at Sarah.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked Soyae. Soyae moved his hair from his right ear and whispered.

"I'm always okay when you're with me." Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. He then closed them and smiled. "Okay then. See you later, Sarah." Sesshomaru turned around and walked in the house. He let Soyae sleep in his bed again. He started to wonder what the next day would be like, and if he'd ever have to defend Soyae more than 3 times.

"Such a burden." He said as he looked at her and then went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Soyae woke up, she went straight to the bathroom to relieve herself. Then she went to the kitchen.

"It'd be nice if I cook for him. He's been so kind to me. I'm gonna show him what I'm really made of!" She rolled up her sleeves and took out a bunch of rice and potatoes. Then she took out some salt and some garlic.

"Maybe, I should add some carrots!" She shouted as she super chopped four whole carrots. She had already cut up the potatoes and she put the two vegetables in separate pots to boil. "Now for the rice and curry sauce!" She shouted again. She cleaned the rice and put it in a pot to boil in the fire with the vegetables.

"Hahahahahahaha! Yes! And now, I'll make the curry with chicken bits! I hope they have boneless chicken bits." She looked in the ice room. She put on some socks and slippers, and then ran in the ice room.

"Chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken…" She muttered as she looked for chicken. When she found the boneless chicken bits, she dashed off toward it. She grabbed the 2 pound bag. She ran towards the door, but then her slippers' lost their grip on the ice. Soyae started sliding towards the wall.

"Oh no!" She yelled as she kept sliding. When she was a yard away from the wall, she threw the bag of chicken in the air and hit the wall. The collision was so hard, that it startled Sesshomaru. He was already awake from all of Soyae's annoying shouting. He ran in the kitchen.

"Ow… Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Soyae walked out of the ice room and into the kitchen in soma wrestler style. Sesshomaru started cracking' up! Soyae was super pissed off.

"Shut up, and go get the bag of chicken!" She yelled at him. He kept laughing, and grabbed the bag of chicken.

"Don't you think it would have been smarter to put on a coat?" He teased her. She snatched the bag and took out the chicken to wash it. "Get out of the kitchen!" She yelled at him. He laughed his way to the main room. Soyae boiled the chicken and then she put it on a skillet to grill. After about a half an hour, she had finished making the breakfast. It was white rice with curry chicken soup, or as she says "sauce". She made their bowls and called Sesshomaru in the kitchen. When he came in, he stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"We're not married you know." He sat down and ate his breakfast. "There's nothing wrong with cooking for you." She sat next to him and ate.

"Yeah, but…I could've made something for myself. And I forgot to tell you that I don't eat human food." He complained. Soyae looked at him.

"You don't eat it, or you've never tried it?" She asked.

"Both actually." He pushed the bowl to the side. Soyae took his spoon of food and shoved it in his mouth. Sesshomaru almost choked. He tried to spit it out.

"Chew and swallow!" She shouted. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"You're not spitting that out!" She stared him down. He growled and swallowed the food. "Well…" Soyae waited for his comment on her cooking.

"It's…" Sesshomaru paused.

"It's what?" Soyae asked. "It's… good." He turned to her. She blushed and turned her face. _It's good!_ She thought to herself. Sesshomaru kept eating.

"I'm home Sesshomaru!" His mother called. He jumped up and looked at Soyae. Soyae got up and ran to Sesshomaru's room.

"What on earth are you eating?" She asked. "I made it." Sesshomaru handed her Soyae's bowl. His mom ate a spoon. "This is human food, Sesshomaru! I told you that the stuff in the frozen room is not for cooking!" She complained. Sesshomaru changed Soyae's spoon and picked up the bowl.

"I'll eat it in my room. I won't do it again." He bowed in respects to his mother. Then he went to his room.

"Oh my god! What are we gonna do Sesshu- Chan?" Soyae panicked. "Shut up and eat your curry." He whispered to her. She ate one spoon and then stopped.

"I think I should leave now." She stood up and headed towards the window. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist.

"Stay. You have nowhere to go." He commanded her. Soyae sat down and picked up her food. "What if we get caught?" She asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer her. She dropped the conversation. Skipping ahead of this love story, the week of stay was over. Soyae went home and only visited from time to time. Out of all the years Sesshomaru and Soyae went somewhere secretly together, his mother never caught on.

Now, Sesshomaru and Soyae are both around 14. Sesshomaru had gotten more handsome, and Soyae had gotten more beautiful. They're love for each had gotten so strong, that Sesshomaru even went as so far to Kiss Soyae in front of his mother! Which he was punished for, but that didn't stop him. The teenage couple was resting at the park in which they first kissed; they were having a great conversation until Soyae stopped smiling and grew silent. Sesshomaru asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing." Soyae lied. Sesshomaru asked her again.

"It's just so chilly out here." She complained.

"Here…" Sesshomaru took off his coat and gave it to her. Sesshomaru knew that that wasn't all she was upset about, but he dropped the whole thing anyway. When he was walking her home, he stopped her.

"Is it because what we did yesterday?" He asked. Do you really not know what they did yesterday? Let's just say it got a little rated R (lol).

"No! Shush!" She nudged him. "No one's around." He started walking again.

"It's just that I know you believe in getting married first and stuff, and I didn't want to make you feel weird." He explained.

"Sesshomaru, the whole thing was my idea. I just wanted to see how it felt. I hear people talk about it all the time." Soyae returned the favor. When they got to her house, they kissed goodbye and Sesshomaru went home. Soyae didn't tell him that she may be having his child, but that wasn't what she was really sad about. She was moving today, but she didn't want to tell him.

So the next day, when Sesshomaru visited to pick her up, he stopped in front of an empty house. He wasn't prepared for this massive heartbreak. He asked the neighbors where they went.

"Oh, they moved yesterday. They went somewhere far from here. I don't remember where, but I believe they said something about how it'll take a bird 5 days to fly there or something. Yeah, they moved far." He informed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru clinched his fist and growled. He remembered his mother's words. _Humans are week and fragile; I'd rather you be with someone who can be with you as long as you live! _He turned around and walked back home; muttering things under his breath that would've cause severe heartbreak to Soyae if she heard him. When he got home, he looked at his mother in anger.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm done with this! My life is hell! Everyone is scared of me, my parents are separated, and brother a fucking half wit! I'm done! I'm leaving, so don't bother making me dinner today." He turned around and pushed through the door. He hated that his mother was right; that humans won't be with you forever. Although she meant death, it applied in any way to Sesshomaru. He set out on his cloud; going where ever his heart may desire. He could smell Soyae's scent, but he decided not to follow her. He couldn't believe that she would leave him.

"Damn you, Soyae." He muttered. A tear went down the right side of his face. On his own, is how he wanted to live from this point on. But there was no doubt, that if he ever saw her face again, he wouldn't be able to turn his back on her like he felt she did him. The truth is Soyae had no choice. Her family was moving, and Sesshomaru's mother wouldn't approve of her stay. So what was she to do? You tell me? It's just too bad that he never thought he could love such a delicate creature.

The truth was Soyae had to move. Her parents were tired of her being with Sesshomaru. If only he saw her tears when she heard her parents yell at her about the whole thing. She just wanted to love him one more time. When Sesshomaru heard a cry, he headed straight for the ground, and stopped to see the love of his life. Soyae was crying behind a tree about a half a mile away from the rest of her traveling family. Sesshomaru jumped off his cloud and snatched Soyae in his arms. She was in defense mode until she turned around and saw Sesshomaru. She started to cry even harder. He kissed her forcefully. He gripped the tree Soyae's back was on, and let out all the hurt in the grip's strength. Soyae returned the hurt by squeezed around his neck; keeping him locked to her (not that he planned on letting go). Soyae had to stop him since she couldn't breathe. Sesshomaru looked at her with lost eyes. She whipped her tears.

"I couldn't go a day without you!" she admitted to him.

"Why are you leaving?" Sesshomaru put both of his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to go, but I have to! I just wanted to love you one last time! One last ti-" Sesshomaru stopped her lips with his. He wanted the same thing she did: to make love again. So he put her on his cloud and made love to her as long as he could. It was at least two and a half hours before they stopped and held each other.

"You don't have to go." He told her. "You can stay with me." He moved her hair from her face. Lying side by side and face to face, Soyae wasn't even thinking about leaving.

"Sesshomaru I think I've conceived." She told him. He put his hand on her stomach.

"I know you've conceived." He told her. She began to tear.

"I have to go. If I don't my parents will worry, and if I stay with you, we'd have to worry about hiding like we used to 9 years ago." She laughed. He held her close. He figured since he got his last wishes, and she got hers, he could let her go, and hope that she comes back. With a kiss goodbye, he watched her run towards her family. Soyae was beyond joyful of the fact that she was having his child.

Far away in another part of Japan, Soyae was now 24 and was all alone. Somehow, she sent her only child a hundred years into the future. She prayed the same prayer every night: "Dear lord, please make sure my baby is safe, and I'd deeply appreciate it if Rin finds her father."

**Ooo**

Sorry I took soo long to update. I was very unsure about how to end it, and if I was going too fast. But this is the end! See ya at my next idea for a fanfic! ;)


End file.
